Twisted
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: Ken invited Daisuke over for a sleepover and also to confess his true feelings. But Daisuke had someone else in his heart.......


Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine, never did, never will. I own nothing other than this pathetic fic of mine here, so please don't sue because really, there's nothing that needs to sued for. 

Author's notes: I know I shouldn't have start this fic while I still have the vampire Kensuke fic under my hands, but this idea just bugs me to hell! I know it won't leave me alone if I don't write it down. Another quick fic so quality is no doubt dreadful. Thank you for reading even though you've read my note. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Twisted   
By Nagisa Kazumi   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
With tears streaming down his cheeks, he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve in vain for the millionth time of the night but to find it already soaked to the bone. He had just gone through one of the most painful moments in his life. He hated himself for that, why did he has to be so weak? Things happening everyday in the world won't go in your ideal way, and he understood this fact years ago. But still, it hurted. 

He lowered his head a bit more, if that was possible, and sobbed more when his memory earlier in the day haunted him. He brushed his raven hair out of the track of his tears, he hated how it stuck to his face. The room's color matched perfectly with his hair, for the sunlight was gone a long time ago and he didn't change his fetal position since his friend's retreat. He didn't blame him, what was there to blame for? He was the one who stated out his impossible emotions, and it bothered his friend. He had thought of what would the result be before his confession, he knew it would be either delight or sorrow, but it still hurted him, too much more than he had imagined it could. 

  
~Flashback~ 

  
The door bell rang. The raven haired boy hurried to the source of the ring, inhaled deeply. This is the day, he decided, and opened the door to meet his darker skinned friend. 

"Pleasant to meet you, Ichijouji-sama." The boy stood in the doorway said in a rather flirtatious tone, bowed playfully with one hand across his chest. 

"You too, Motomiya-san." The taller boy greeted back, just in the same tone as his friend. "What took you so long to get over?" 

"Hey, I need to pack up for my sleepover!" The goggled head protested as he stepped into the doorway, swung off his orange sport shoes. "Do I put my stuff in your bedroom as usual?" 

Ken shut the door after his friend's entrance. "Hai." 

Since both Ken and Daisuke's parents were out for the whole week for different reasons, the boys decided on a sleepover for the entire time. They enjoyed each other's company, for any other of their friends just couldn't give them the same feeling. The feeling got even stronger after their Digimons were able to Jogress Digivolve into Paildramon. It was by that time Ken realized his doubtful feelings for Daisuke was more than he had imagine. But did the other boy feel the same? 

Ken headed to his room with Daisuke since nothing in the living room amused him, and he also wanted some place he felt as comfortable for his confession. Once Daisuke was in the room, Ken silently shut the door behind him as his friend was putting his stuff in the corner of the room as usual. 

The taller boy felt like he couldn't breath, for having his crush in the same room as he was in. The shorter boy didn't seem to notice Ken was gazing at him, while he was sitting on the floor busy toying the other boy's soccer shoes in his hands. 

"God you're rich, this pair is one of the most expensive ones appeared in my life!" He exclaimed, trying to put one onto his left foot. 

"Re..... really?" He found himself stuttering. He screamed to the world mentally. 'Come on.......... you don't want to ruin all these don't you Ichijouji? Then just calm down!' 

"Yep." He gave up on trying the shoe when he found the size was a bit too small for him. He looked up to see his friend was still standing by the door. "What're you doing standing there? Come on, sit here." Daisuke encouraged, placed his hand on the floor beside him. Ken gulped slightly, not letting it to get loud enough for the darker boy to hear and set down on the gestured spot. 

"You have something to talk with?" That was more of a statement than a question. Ken found himself jumped a bit. 

"How..... how did you know?" 

The maroon haired boy shrugged. "By the tone of your voice in the phone when you ask me over. I trust myself to have known you more than enough." 

Ken found himself in a loss of words. He opened his mouth, no words came out, then he closed it again like a harboured fish. 

"So what's that?" Daisuke asked concernedly, his eyes fully on Ken's. The raven haired boy couldn't help but to stare into those flaming orbs, which were burning like a torch fire. He didn't say anything, nor did he notice he was slowly moving his face towards his friend's. 

Daisuke jumped to his feet when Ken's lips landed shortly onto his cheek. He covered the burning mark on his boiling cherry face and he was literally sweating a bit. It was by then Ken noticed he had absent-mindedly expressed his emotion by action, which he regreted almost immediately. 

"Ken........" That was all Daisuke managed to stutter in that moment. 

Ken's face was nothing better than his friend's. He lowered his face from the goggled head's view. What had he just done to his best friend? That was too quick........... "I................ I'm sorry.............." 

That was a long and silence between those two, before Daisuke knelt down beside the sitting boy, who was speechless in the moment. "I.............. I don't know.......... what to say...................." He started off awkwardly. "But............ I should be the one who's sorry........." 

The taller boy startled, that meant he failed. 'No..................' 

"I'm flattered, but I'm................. sorry.................. I already have someone else in my heart......................" 

"Oh," was Ken's simple reply. He tried to sound casual but sadness overwhelmed his throat. "Do I know........... her?" 

Daisuke shook, stood up to his feet and headed to the window, peered the silent street outside. "It's a him." 

Ken's eyes widdened, for reasons he didn't know since he was within the range of the matter. "Oh." He muttered, with hint of surprise this time. "Do I know him?" 

"Yes." Daisuke gasped right after his reply, covering his mouth with his palm. 

The taller boy frowned, confused at his friend's reaction. "Can you......... tell me?" His heart was wrenched, it was painful but if that someone happened to be someone he knew, he had ought to know whom that is. 

"............. no............" Ken was surprised by his answer. He raised his face to Daisuke's direction to see him clutching tightly at the window curtain. Why couldn't he tell him? They were so close together, to the point of sharing any secrets............ 

"Why?" He found his eyes watering, he hated himself so much for he was always acting so much like a baby. "Why can't you tell me?" He found his throat becoming bigger, "come on, I need to know who I had lost to!" 

"I'm sorry Ken............... I just can't............" 

The older boy jumped to his feet, rushed to Daisuke's spot and turned him over to face him by his shoulders, which gained the startled look in the reddish haired's eyes. 

"Please Daisuke................. I need to know............ you don't know how much you mean to me............." He was choking back the tears, but to find himself already hissing through the rolling tears. "........ and how much I........... I......... love you........." 

Guilt was all that that filled his eyes. He turned his gaze to the ground to avoid eye contact with his best friend. "It doesn't matter anyways.........." 

"It does!" 

"It doesn't!" 

"It does!" 

"It doesn't!" 

Ken was about to scream his protest but the other boy's action put him to a stop, tears had filled his friend's eyes. 

"It doesn't......... it doesn't.........." It was now Daisuke's turn to whisper through the hisses. "He's gone............ forever............. for good................" 

"What do you mean?" 

Daisuke looked back into the amethyst orbs, looking as hurted as Ken was. "He's gone.............. and it's good that he's gone.............. it's the best thing that ever happened in the world............" 

Suddenly that 'someone' struck his mind, his feet trembled back a few steps in involuntary, his head shook within the entire way. "You don't mean........... you can't mean it's........... it can't be........... oh God..........." 

Daisuke nodded painfully, buried his face as deep into his sleeve as possible. "Yes....... it's him......... it's _him_........." He hissed more violately than ever. "......... _the Kaizer_........." 

Those word echoed in his brain. _The Kaizer........... The Kaizer.........._ Why him? Why not anyone else in the galaxy but _HIM_? Why that cold-blooded......... why that psycho............ why that old part of him.......... 

Daisuke trudged to his backpack, wiping his swelling eyes with the back of his sleeve as he picked it up to his back. "I'm sorry........ I didn't mean to make this......... an unpleasant sleepover......" He paused for a second before heading to the closed door of the room. "I think I'd........ better go.......... I'm sorry......." With that he crept out of the room, closing the door behind and let the click sound to declare Ken's loneliness. 

"Why........ why not anyone else but........ him?" 

  
~End flashback~ 

  
Daisuke............ his most precious Daisuke.......... fell in love with the most impossible person in the world........ He could stand it if it were Takeru. He could stand it if it were Taichi, or Yamato, or even Koushiro, or Jyou, or Iori........ but........ oh why _him_? 

Despite the fact he was being a crying baby, he sobbed to the point his eyes felt odd. He loved Daisuke so much...... but Daisuke fell in love with that bastard....... He so wanted Daisuke's love, more than anything else in the world. If it meant to give up on everything in the world, even his parents and Wormmon........ he would give them up. If it meant to take his life for his love, he would obediently offer. 

He suddenly felt some kind of complicated coldness building in his heart, but he was too busy with his emotions at the moment. Just anything for his love, his only love, anything.......... 

Anything. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Staring mindlessly on the snow white ceiling, he shifted uncomfortably to another position. He hurted Ken, he could see nothing but pain and sorrow in those amethyst orbs. He didn't want things to turn out like this, but it just did. He sighed, he didn't deserve how Ken felt toward him, he deserved someone way better than him to care about him, to cheer him up. 

To love him. 

He sighed warily again. He had asked himself a billion times for his feelings. Why did it has to be him? Why not the gentle Ken with a smile that could melt everything in a blink of time, but the destructive Kaizer that almost destroyed the whole Digital World? He was such a sick bastard........ but still, he truely understood the difference between him and Ken, they were two completely different persons. That had made things even worst. It was by the time when the old gentle Ken was back, he finally realized that the one his heart had fell for wasn't him, but the Kaizer. 

It is just the rule of love, it can be sweet and tender and yet it can also be so twisted. 

How pathetic. 

The bell rang, cutting halfway through Daisuke's thinking. He got off of his comfortable bed and ran downstairs to the empty doorway. How could it be? Was his family decided to come back earlier than they expected? 

He shrugged and opened the door, to come in eye contact with the most unexpected person. 

"Ken............" The goggled head gaped, he didn't expect him as the night time visitor after what they had gone through earlier in the day. The eyes of the boy standing outside of the house were no doubt dark ringed, that gave a clear idea of what he had been going through, and that also gave Daisuke a kind of eerie feeling. Was that the blood shots in his friend's eyes, or was it his imagination that they were somewhat darkened? 

"Can I come in?" He asked abruptly, breaking the awkward silence in the midnight. 

Daisuke snapped, moved out of the way to give him space. Once Ken stepped into the house, he hesitantly closed the door behind him, but dared not to turn and face him. Neither of them spoke, until Daisuke finally broke the silence. "Look...... um....... Ken......." He had been stuttering for the whole day, but he just couldn't help. "........ I........" 

His shoulders were at a sudden being wrenched bluntly around, those hands on his shoulders formed an iron grip as Daisuke felt his back was being hit hard against the wooden door. When his eyes re-opened after the curt impact, he came in eye to eye with the same pair of amethyst orbs. All happened to soon that Daisuke found his lips were being roughly brushed against his friend's. He stared into those narrowed eyes during the whole kiss, that eerie look in them had somehow strengthened with desire and....... darkness? 

After what seemed to be forever he pulled away, licked his own lips in a suggestive manner. Daisuke didn't know how to react, he simply just kept staring into the raven haired boy's eyes. There was something different in that indigo depth........ 

"It has been awhile, my worthy adversary........." The Kaizer smirked as his new love widened his eyes, before forcibly pressing his thin lips onto Daisuke's for another hungry and desperate kiss. 

  
  
~Owari~ 

  
See? There's no quality at all. A quick fic of mine and see you next time!   
  
  



End file.
